XCOM Enemy Unknown
by Deathtroll
Summary: A series of stories about the missions in x com enemy unknown, PM me create your own character or rewiev my other story I want you, yes the one with a troll face. Rated Teen for Violence.


**Deathtroll: Hello everybody how are you today**

***Crowd Cheers***

**Deathtroll: Are you excited?**

**Crowd: YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! Alright, yeah, awesome**

**Deathtroll: in a couple of minutes we will have a new XCOM story, which is based off several missions on the game and how bad they could of gone wrong with my squad who you will meet in a minute, so here we are. But sometime I might have the mission go well.**

* * *

Operation: Twisted Hawk

Date: 1st December 1999

Location: Lyons, France

Squad:

Sq. Gerry O' Connor

Rk. Tara Doyle

Cpt. Takiyah Mambo

RK. Yegor Volkov

S.H.I.V 1

Objectives:

Find and destroy all aliens in area

Stay alive

Mission Report:

We landed in the area outside the mall at 21:00 hours; anyway I ordered Doyle to take cover behind a Range Rover near a truck and told her to go into an over watch move. I ordered Volkov to take cover behind a BMW in front of the Range Rover, I made the S.H.I.V go into the middle of the car park and also perform an over watch move as well I moved behind a truck near Doyle I threw my battle scanner into the mall it landed in a Gun Store, where two Floaters wear, I ordered O'Connor to move behind the Range Rover next to Doyle. A floater came out of the mall Doyle and the S.H.I.V. took a reaction shot Doyle hit and wounded the Floater but the S.H.I.V. missed the floater took cover behind a trolley the robot activated it's suppression programming I ordered Doyle to take the shot and she did, the shot connected scoring a critical hit I smiled she would make a great sniper, but moving on I ordered Volkov to throw a grenade into the mall it exploded just outside the gun store one of the floaters died in the explosion but the over one was wounded and I fired my Sniper rifle at it scoring a critical, things were looking very good it looked like it was going to be a white wash no causalities I would get a couple of promotions all good but then some mutons came into view they were big bulky and had a lot of green armour there were two of them, Doyle and Volkov started to shoot the muton closest to them after firing 6 shots Volkov fled and took cover next to me Doyle on the other hand was firing bullets automatically O'Connor was shooting the other muton and scored a head shot wounding it, the other one threw a grenade which landed next to Doyle's feet I looked away fearing the worst when I looked back the car was on fire and Doyle was still alive I ordered her to take cover next to me I made the S.H.I.V lay down some suppressing fire while making it moving back to us I liked the little robot I decided to call it Little Saviour anyway the muton threw a grenade which landed at Volkov it exploded leaving him critically wounded I ordered the squad to fall back me and Little Saviour got behind a ford focus I realized that the bot was out of ammo so I opened it up and started refilling the ammo the other muton was walking up to my position so I pulled my custom Machine Pistol and fired in quick bursts of 3 continually hitting it in the face eventually killing it I finished reload I holstered the MP and pulled out my sniper rifle I seen Doyle duel wielding Uzis firing them in bursts of 6 while O'Connor was firing his sniper rifle as fast as he could , when I turned back I saw that Little Saviour was opening fire on a Floater that got into the line of fire which quickly got eviscerated and with it it's plasma rifle exploded into several fragments, it turned it's fire to the Muton which was starting to go down I looked down my sights, aiming for the head, I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, unfortunately not exploding his head Command radioed in Looks like that's the last of them come on home, we went into the Sky Ranger and Flew on back to base.

Summary:

Sq. Gerry O' Connor: promoted to Corporal

Rk. Tara Doyle: Promoted to Squaddie assigned class: Sniper

Cpt. Takiyah Mambo: Promoted to Major

RK. Yegor Volkov: KIA

Aliens Killed:

6 Rating: Excellent

Operatives Lost

1 Rating: Good

* * *

** Okay first operation done next operation I shall be using some of the troops YOU Have created so anyway read rate and re-re-re-review.**


End file.
